The present disclosure relates generally to patient specimen collection devices. More particularly, it relates to devices for collecting fluid samples from a patient's respiratory system and incorporating a fluid flow control apparatus having aspiration and instillation capabilities without a loss of internal pressure.
Fluid sampling devices are commonly used to collect fluid samples from a patient's airway or other body cavities. The fluid sample may be subjected to laboratory testing or evaluation, therefore the integrity of the sample must be maintained during the sampling procedures. Additionally, it is often necessary to avoid secondary infection or contamination of other persons during the sampling procedure. With some sampling techniques, a fluid is instilled into a patient's airway or other body cavity (e.g., via an intubated catheter), and then aspirated back (along with a specimen from the targeted area) into a sampling container. The fluid sample is then directed into a collection container in order that the sample may be examined for cells, micro organisms, blood or other biological material. To assist in these efforts, a fluid flow control apparatus can be employed that enables the user to control the direction and/or amount of fluids transported in a given system or procedure. The majority of apparatuses used for this procedure are either separate apparatuses whereby, following instillation, the catheter or tube is exposed to room air and internal pressure is lost, or multiple stopcocks are required to accomplish the same functions.
In light of the above, needs exist for improved fluid flow control apparatuses used with patient fluid sampling devices and methods.